


Segundas partes nunca fueron buenas

by Jenny_anderson



Category: Hawaii five - 0
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson





	Segundas partes nunca fueron buenas

**Título:** Las segundas partes nunca fueron mejores  
 **Personaje/pareja(s):** Danny, Danny/Rachel  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Resumen:** La primera vez creyó que no había nada mas doloros, se equivoco. La segunda vez lo fue más  
 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del 2x01  
 **Disclaimer:** ni Hawaii Five -0, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento  
 **Palabras:** 522  
 **Beta:** Sin betear

  
Las segundas partes nunca son mejores y Danny lo sabia. Pero nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena y posiblemente ha tenido que pasar por eso para poder decirle adiós a Rachel.

Después de todo, desde el principio sintió que Rachel era demasiado para él. Como si el destino se hubiera descuidado y en ese descuido Danny hubiera alcanzado algo que no estaba permitido a los simples mortales como el.

Sí dolía perder a Rachel, dolía aun más el no tener a Grace en su vida, el solo poder estar con ella unos cuentos fines de semana; perderse de ver crecer a su hija y aquellos momentos felices de lo que el se enteraba por teléfono.

Por eso soportaba aquella isla llena de Piñas, el calor incesante, las miradas recelosas en el departamento de policía; después de todo y por Grace recorrería el mismísimo infierno sin quejarse. Aun que estaba seguro que Hawaii estaba bastante cerca de serlo.

Sobre todo desde que Steve McGarren se había infiltrado en su vida, sin ninguna intención de retirarse aparentemente. Aun que si era sincero consigo mismo, hacia ya rato que Steve no le molestaba de verdad, y que disfrutaba realmente de pertenecer a Five-O. Desde que se había separado de Rachel no se sentía tan en su lugar, como desde que Steve lo había reclutado contra su voluntad.

Y si las cosas ya estaban lo mejor que podían estar dadas sus circunstancias, pero Danny, tenia que probar por si mismo que las segundas partes, si se intentaban podían ser mejores. No se lo dijo a Steve ni a ninguno del Five-O, por qué sabia en su fuera interno, que aun que le dieran palabras de animo, en el fondo no estarían de acuerdo. Que le recordarían la principal razón por qué aquello estaba mal, y aun que en su mente siempre era Kono la que le daba el sermón, era siempre la mirada reprobadora de Steve la que imaginaba. Y es que el fingía no recordar que Rachel _era una mujer casada_.

Y como suele suceder cuando se pasa por alto algo así, cuando se pretende que dos personas son libres, cuando una le debe respeto a un tercero. Uno termina siempre con las ilusiones rotas y las manos vacías. Y como si Danny no se hubiera lamentado ya lo suficiente la primera vez, ahora tenia que hacerlo de nuevo.

Y por un momento, siendo egoísta y lamiendo lastimosamente sus heridas, se alegro de todo lo que estaba pasando, por qué no tener tiempo para pensar era una verdadera bendición.

Aun que a pesar de no pensar, no podía hacer que dejara de doler, y sí; ahora dolía aun mas que la primera vez que la había visto salir de su vida. Dolía por qué el estaba dispuesto a intentarlo; a pesar de que el niño no fuera suyo. De que tuviera que dejar aquella isla que a regañadientes había aprendido a querer. Sin embargo Rachel o no quería o no podía; y Danny no tuvo mas que quedarse nuevamente con las manos vacías.

O no realmente, se quedo con Hawaii, una cerveza fría en casa de alguien a quien jamás se imagino que llamaría amigo, y la promesa de que en algún momento las cosas volverían a estar bien. Aun que ahora mismo Danny lo dudaba realmente.  



End file.
